The structure of 4-(4-{3-[4-chloro-3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl)-ureido]-phenoxy}-2-(N-1′,1′,1′-trideutero-methyl)picolinamide is shown as formula I.

The compound of formula I, with a molecular formula of C21H13D3ClF3N4O3 and a molecular weight of 467.84, is a white or off-white crystal powder, odorless and tasteless. It is very soluble in dimethyl sulfoxide or dimethyl formamide, sparingly soluble in methanol, slightly soluble in acetone, anhydrous ethanol and glacial acetic acid, and practically insoluble in water.
The compound of formula I belongs to compounds that inhibit raf kinase, and is suitable for preparing drugs for the treatment of cancer and other related diseases. Different crystal forms of a drug might affect its dissolution, absorption in vivo, thereby affecting its clinical therapeutic effect and safety to a certain extent. In particular, for some slightly soluble solid or semisolid oral preparations, the influence of crystal forms is huge. There are no studies on polymorphs of compound I up to now, and no polymorphs of compound I have been developed yet.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop the polymorphs of compound I.